1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus which can obtain a clear image even when the digital photographing apparatus shakes while a photograph is being taken, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing apparatus stores data about an image obtained by a photographing operation in a photographing mode in a storage medium. The apparatus also displays an image on a display portion of the apparatus by using the data stored in the storage medium.
As such digital photographing apparatuses become more widespread, demand for high quality images also increases. However, in the case of a conventional digital photographing apparatus, when the digital photographing apparatus shakes due to external vibration or due to a hand movement of a user, the resolution of a photographed image significantly deteriorates. Specifically, under low ambient light conditions, shutter speed decreases and, as a result, the time of exposing an imaging device of the digital photographing apparatus to light increases. Accordingly, the digital photographing apparatus shakes while the imaging device is exposed to light, and thus the resolution of the photographed image significantly deteriorates.